world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031415kolenasorser
theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 01:14 -- 01:16 TA: Sorser approaches the commissary with his arms crossed behind his back, whistling jauntily as enters. 01:16 AA: Kolena is mopily moving some food around on a plate in the commissary. She's not eating though. 01:17 TA: He spots Kolena as he enters, his eyebrow cocking a bit as he clears his throat audibly enough to make his presence known. 01:18 AA: Kolena's voice is glum and she doesn't look up at first. "♪♪♪ Yes, Hello There Sorser. ♪♪♪" She finally looks up at him. "♪♪♪ Was There Something You Needed? ♪♪♪" 01:22 TA: "I was just coming to restock my emergency stash," he says as he briskly walks to the pantry and deploying his modusvault without delay, "I was not expecting to have company though." 01:23 AA: Kolena gives a noncommital "♪♪♪ Mmm ♪♪♪" 01:23 AA: "♪♪♪ You Heard About What Happened To Fi-- ♪♪♪" She stops herself. "♪♪♪ --Thiago? ♪♪♪" 01:27 TA: He shakes his head as he begins feigning an effort to carefully inspect various fruits and granolas while secretly cramming as many snack cakes as he can into a single card. "Cannot say I have. I never have really spoken to him outside of a failed business transaction." 01:28 TA: "Did he steal something or some other such nogoodnick act? He gives me the puckish rogue vibe when I see him." 01:29 AA: "♪♪♪ He Was Killed ♪♪♪" 01:29 AA: "♪♪♪ Twice, I Guess ♪♪♪" 01:30 AA: "♪♪♪ Tethys Is Taking It Very Hard. ♪♪♪" 01:32 TA: He frowns, "Ah... I apologize. I was unaware." 01:32 AA: She grunts. "♪♪♪ No Need To Apologize To Me. ♪ I Hated Him. ♪ Several Times I Tried To Figure Out Ways To Kill Him Myself. ♪♪♪" 01:32 TA: "I suppose he and Miss Nagisa were close then?" 01:32 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ They Were Matesprites. ♪♪♪" 01:34 TA: He cocks an eyebrow, "I suppose this depressive attitude is more out of sympathy for Miss Nagisa then?" 01:34 AA: "♪♪♪ Correct. ♪♪♪" 01:35 AA: "♪♪♪ Although It Does Remind Me A Bit Of How I Felt When The World Ended, Knowing That My Ex-matesprite Must Have Died In The Destruction Of Twotrees. ♪♪♪" 01:35 AA: "♪♪♪ I Know How She Must Be Feeling. ♪ It Hurt To Lose My First Love Even Though I Had Come To Hate Him By That Point. ♪♪♪" 01:36 AA: "♪♪♪ How Much Worse Must It Be If She Was Still In Love With Him? ♪ Even If He Was As Horrible As Thiago? ♪♪♪" 01:38 TA: He stuffs a few more snacks into his vault modus, "You would be surprised at how trollian even some of the crassest individuals are. There must have been something she saw in him." 01:39 AA: "♪♪♪ He Stabbed His Own Father, You Know. ♪♪♪" 01:40 TA: He shrugs, "Nobody's perfect." 01:45 AA: "♪♪♪ Quite. ♪♪♪" 01:45 AA: "♪♪♪ I Seem To Never Know Anything That's Going On Until After It Happens Though. ♪♪♪" 01:46 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps If I Had My Ear To The Ground More I Could Have Seen This Coming. ♪ Done Something To Prevent It. ♪♪♪" 01:46 AA: "♪♪♪ Though In All Honesty I Am Not Sure I Would Have. ♪ Tethys Forbade Me From Killing Him But She Never Said I Had To Save His Life. ♪♪♪" She shrugs. "♪♪♪ But If I Had Realized How Badly She Would Take It Maybe I Would Have Saved Him Anyway. ♪♪♪" 01:48 TA: He shrugs, "You cannot change what happened though. Try as you might, when the cards are laid out they stay there for the rest of the hand." 01:48 AA: "♪♪♪ No. ♪ There Is No Point In Wishing The Past Were Different, Buy You Can Learn To Not Make The Same Mistakes In The Future. ♪♪♪" 01:48 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Just Trying To Figure Out Which Lessons I Should Be Learning From This. ♪♪♪" 01:49 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps An Effort Should Be Launched To Discover The Cause Of His Death On Derse. ♪♪♪" 01:50 TA: "The next time we are asleep we can look around. Perhaps that Jack Noir fellow is in-the-know on Dersite current events." 01:51 TA: "Or maybe he will call us nitwits and try to stab us." 01:51 AA: "♪♪♪ It Was My Understanding That Jack Noir And The Jack Who Appeared Before Us At The Gobblebeast Fest Were One In The Same ♪♪♪" 01:52 AA: "♪♪♪ And Therefore Jack Noir Is No Longer Jack Noir At All. ♪♪♪" 01:52 TA: He blinks, "Wait really?" 01:52 AA: She shrugs. "♪♪♪ This Is What I Have Been Told. ♪♪♪" 01:52 AA: "♪♪♪ I Have Not Confirmed It For Myself. ♪♪♪" 01:52 TA: "Well... shit." 01:53 AA: "♪♪♪ Why? ♪ Have You Had Dealings With Either Of Them Since The Incident With The Gobblebeast? ♪♪♪" 01:53 TA: "No, not directly." 01:53 TA: "I know that Lily has decided to sever ties with him, which is good." 01:54 TA: "And that Mister Niadis was outstaged by him in regards to Miss Leyer's primer." 01:54 AA: "♪♪♪ I Have Been Told In No Uncertain Terms To Avoid Him At All Costs. ♪ Which Was Really My Plan Anyway Seeing As I Do Not Traditionally Like To Hang Around With People Who Would Stab Me Anyway. ♪♪♪" 01:54 AA: "♪♪♪ The Prince? ♪ Wait, What Is A 'Primer?'" ♪♪♪" 01:55 AA: That's right, the Prince is Milky's matesprite, correct? 01:55 TA: "It is something that the half-twinks need to deal with. I only have vague knowledge of it myself." 01:56 TA: "And yes, he is flushed with Acenia." 01:59 TA: "All in all though, it is frustrating that our only contact on Derse is a cheapsuited hooligan." 02:00 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Not Fond Of The Place. ♪ It Is Dreary. ♪ And It Always Sounds Like There's Someone Murmuring When Things Get Quiet. ♪♪♪" 02:03 TA: He chuckles, "oh it is not all that bad. I am a business owner on Derse after all." 02:03 TA: "Sort of." 02:08 AA: "♪♪♪ The Other Place Seemed Nicer. ♪ Although Still Gaudy. ♪♪♪" 02:09 TA: "The grass is always greener on the other lawnring." 02:11 TA: "Honestly I would be fine to just let them both squabble amongst themselves and enjoy it from afar, but it seems that may not be an option if our dreamselves are at risk." 02:12 AA: "♪♪♪ Now More Than Ever, If Someone Killed Thiago. ♪♪♪" 02:12 AA: "♪♪♪ Who's To Say None Of The Rest Of Us Were Assassinated In Our Sleep? ♪ Or Wakefulness As The Case May Be. ♪♪♪" 02:13 AA: "♪♪♪ Actually, Now That I Think Of It, Maybe It Was Ryspor. ♪ The One He Stabbed, I Mean. ♪♪♪" 02:15 TA: "Perhaps. Given that most of us thought that Commander Aggaro was dead and he still appears to be alive who is to say?" 02:16 TA: He sighs sitting down across from her and taking off his glasses. He removes a cloth from his pocket and begins cleaning them. "Honestly, this whole game is a confusing mess." 02:16 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ That Is Why I Intend To Stop Waiting For Information To Come To Me. ♪♪♪" 02:17 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Going To Have To Start Collecting Information. ♪♪♪" 02:17 AA: "♪♪♪ And Dispensing It Where It Will Be Most Useful. ♪♪♪" 02:22 TA: He smirks, "Going to start traveling in air vents or interrogate the twinks now then?" 02:24 AA: "♪♪♪ I Have A Friend Who Spends A Lot Of Time In Air Vents Already. ♪ I Can Likely Arrange An Information Exchange With Her For Those Things. ♪♪♪" 02:25 AA: "♪♪♪ As For The Twinks....I Am Not Sure Whether Or Not They Are Trustworthy Information Sources. ♪ Meouet Seems To Trust Libby....Libby Made A Bad First Impression On Me, But Perhaps If Meouet Is Fond Of Her There Is Something Charming About Her I Simply Have Not Seen Yet. ♪♪♪" 02:25 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know Any Of The Others Personally, Unless That Jack Character Is One Of Them. ♪ He Has Not Made A Great First Impression, If He Is. ♪♪♪" 02:27 TA: "Well there is Scarlet, the one we saw when the game first started. She has a certain... allure to her," he says with a slightly pervy smile before shaking himself straight. "Ahem, but uh, she seems to be eager to communicate with us." 02:28 TA: "And there is also the Herald, who seems to be bad news, but Jack seems to want to keep him in line." 02:28 AA: "♪♪♪ Well, Regardless Of Whether They Are To Be Trusted As Allies Or Information Sources, It Seems Likely That Knowing More About These Four Would Be A Worthwile Endeavor. ♪♪♪" 02:29 AA: "♪♪♪ They Appear To Be Interfering With Our Session. ♪♪♪" 02:29 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps I Will Interrogate The Veterans About Them. ♪♪♪" 02:29 TA: "Oh they have been trying to rig the game from the start trust me." 02:29 AA: "♪♪♪ They Seemed Knowledgeable About Jack, So Perhaps They Know The Others As Well. ♪♪♪" 02:30 TA: "A card counter can always tell when another is trying to break the house." 02:30 TA: "I cannot speak for the vets except for Meouet, who is about as unhelpful as they come." 02:31 AA: Kolena quirks her head. "♪♪♪ Really? ♪ She Seems The Most Reliable Of The Veterans By Far, From What I Have Seen. ♪♪♪" 02:31 AA: "♪♪♪ And Quite Sweet. ♪♪♪" 02:31 AA: "♪♪♪ You Are Probably Just Blinded By Your Obvious Black Crush On Her. ♪♪♪" 02:33 TA: Sorser's face grows green, "What who told you what have you heard? I deny these scandolous accusations!" 02:33 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh Please. ♪ You Go Out Of Your Way To Torment Her, And Your Face Turns Rapturous Anytime She Reacts. ♪♪♪" 02:34 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Understandable, Really. ♪ She Is Quite Beautiful And Clearly A Force To Be Reckoned With. ♪ She Would Make An Excellent Kismesis For Anyone Lucky Enough To Earn Her Respect. ♪♪♪" 02:35 AA: "♪♪♪ But I Am Not Sure You Have Earned Her Respect. ♪ If You Want To Have A Chance With Her I Think You Are Going To Have To Have To Have To Do More Than Just Irritate Her. ♪♪♪" 02:35 AA: (( Wow. )) 02:36 AA: (( Drop like two of those "have to"s )) 02:37 TA: He cocks an eyebrow for a second and begins to open his mouth in protest, before recalling the thought and sighing, "Uh.. look Kolena, can I level with you?" 02:37 TA: "She is on a complete other level than the usual blackrom fair." 02:38 TA: "I used to be able to get a guy or girl to be calignious just by beating them at poker and gloating about it." 02:38 TA: "But she is... she is just wow." 02:38 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ She Is. ♪♪♪" 02:39 AA: "♪♪♪ If You Want Her To Feel That Way About You, I Believe You Are Going To Have To Become More Than You Are. ♪♪♪" 02:39 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Think She Will Ever Be Able To Respect You If You Do Not Learn, And Learn Fast, How To Be Her Equal. ♪♪♪" 02:41 TA: He nods, "Yeah... uh, thanks. I think I need to take a step back and look at how to do that." 02:42 AA: She seems to ponder for a moment, then adds something, almost distracted. "♪♪♪ I Will Give You Another Piece Of Advice While I Am At It. ♪♪♪" 02:43 TA: "Oh?" 02:44 AA: She turns and looks him in the eye. "♪♪♪ The Line Between Kismesis And Platonic Hatred Is Narrow, And Easily Breached. ♪ Sometimes You Hate Someone With All Your Heart, And Even You Are Not Sure If It Is True Kismesis Or If You Simply Want To Destroy Them. ♪♪♪" 02:45 AA: "♪♪♪ So Do Not Fail To Read A Person's Signals. ♪ It Is Even More Important In Kismesis Than In Redrom I Think, To Truly Understand Your Partner. ♪♪♪" 02:46 AA: "♪♪♪ Because If You Make A Mistake With A Matesprite, You Might Lose Your Partner. ♪ If You Make A Mistake With A Kismesis, You Might Lose Your Life. ♪♪♪" 02:47 AA: "♪♪♪ When I Said I Was Fully Prepared To Kill Thiago, I Was Not Joking. ♪ But If He Had Played His Cards Right... ♪♪♪" Kolena shrugs. "♪♪♪ If I Am Completely Honest With Myself, There Was Something There. ♪♪♪" 02:48 AA: "♪♪♪ He Might Have Won Me Over, If He Had Truly Understood Me. ♪ And If He Had Had Time. ♪♪♪" 02:52 TA: He nods, "Of course. I uh... thank you Kolena..." he says as he takes a moment to adjust his tie. "I will try and take all of this to heart." 02:52 AA: "Or spades, as the case may be." 02:53 TA: He smirks, "of course." 02:54 TA: He stands up, "I think I will try and sort some of my thoughts out. I will let you get back to your meal." 02:55 AA: "♪♪♪ Good Day, Sorser. ♪♪♪" 02:58 TA: He stands and turns, but pauses for a moment. "Say Kolena. For what it is worth, the fact that you are so broken up over Tethys despite how you felt about Thiago... really speaks volumes for how good of a sister you are." 03:02 AA: Kolena blushes a little. "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Uh....Thank You, Sorser. ♪♪♪" 03:03 TA: He smirks, "No problem. Sis." 03:03 TA: He chuckles as he strolls out into the hallway.